kocfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
How Do I Build Something? You click on an empty spot in your city or fields and then build the building you want there How do I get that 'help with this building' in the alliance page? When you build a building, click on Speed Up, use the Ask for Help and Share To Wall. Then your alliance will be able to click and help you. Why can't I build/research ...? If you can't build/research something, it means you don't meet all the requirements. Things in red are the requirements you don't meet. How do I join an alliance? To join an alliance, first build a level 1 embassy, then browse and apply for an alliance of your choice! Should you be in possession of a level 2 embassy then you will also have the privilage of creating your own alliance, do you have the ability to lead and be a chancellor?! Where can I build my wall? Click on the wooden wall in your city overview. You can find it in the left bottom corner of your city. How can I build army? In order to train troops you need to have idle population. Troops can be trained in your barracks. Just click on your barracks, click on the military you want to train, enter an amount and wait until they're done. *Note: Keep large amounts of resources for large groups of troops to be trained, or more expensive troops. How can I make my army defend my castle? Click on your castle and click the 'Order troops to defend city' button. How can I research? All research can be done in your alchemy lab. Just build an Alchemy Lab, click on that, search for the research you want done, and start research. How come my resources stopped increasing? Each resource has a maximum Capacity. You can see your capacity by hovering your mouse over the resource values at the top of the screen. To increase your capacity, build/upgrade your resource buildings. For gold, increase your population by building more cottages or changing your tax rate. Why can't I control any more wildernesses? Each city can only control as many wildernesses as its Castle level. For example, a Level 5 Castle can only control a maximum of 5 wildernesses. How do I build a stable? A stable requires a Level 5 Farm. In general, buildings that are greyed out due to Requirements not being met, can still be clicked on and will show more details about the requirements. I've built a 2nd city on top of my troops, how do I get them back? To retrieve your troops, go back to your 1st city, click on the Rally Point building, then click on the Troop Movement tab and press "Recall". Where did all my Food go? If your food has unexpectedly disappeared, or your food upkeep has suddenly gotten huge, there are several possibilities. *A volunteers chest was opened. Volunteer chests are great in that they can instantly add troops to your army, however these troops will start eating your food right away. * Allied troops are encamped inside your city. Allied troops that are inside your city (possibly helping you defend it) eat YOUR food. You can tell if you have allied troops by clicking on your Embassy. Sometimes you will need to refresh to see the troops in your Embassy. I bought a Gem package but didn't get my Bonus Chest Bonus Chests are given as a single chest which must be opened first. Check in My Items under the Chests tab. My troops went missing? Often times your troops are not permanently gone, try waiting a bit and/or refreshing to see if they come back. If after refreshing and you do not find your missing troops, you need to file a report with Kabam right away. My beginners protection disappeared early! Beginners Protection is automatically ended when you upgrade your Castle to level 5, or give an order to scout or attack. Level 5 castle dose not remove your mist of Avalon. It only removes you from your beginner's protection. Why can't my Knight lead an attack? Only Knights that are not assigned a role and not currently on a march can lead an attack. To un-assign the Knight from a role, go to the Knights' Hall, click "My Knights", "Assign Role", "Un-Assign". Where did my city go? Why am I being asked to create a new city? Your city is not lost, its possible that the system might have switched you over to a different domain by accident. At the screen where the game asks you to name your city and select a domain, you should be able to pick your existing domain/city from a separate link below and get back to your original game. I sent resources from city to another but they don't show up! Press F5 to refresh your browser. Sometimes KoC gets stuck in the update process and doesn't realize the transport is complete How can I avoid losing my progress in a building/research? If you refresh KOC using Reload or Reload Page, there's a chance you will lose a current build or some other anomaly. The reason for this is technical. The application may not have received the current status of your page when you reloaded and thus it cannot know what you just did. There is a sure way to avoid this completely. If you need to refresh, click on the Home button at the top of the page to return to Facebook, then go back to KOC. The reason this works is because leaving the application by returning to Facebook flushes all buffers and forces the application to update its status immediately. (By Peter Adams) Category:FAQ Category:Troops Category:Buildings Category:Research Category:Resources Category:Battle